The Beauty of a Bloodstaind Rose
by darkpoet14
Summary: This story is depressing at first but I promise it does get better. Itis the trio's last year and Hermione has a terrible secret. When it is revealed who will be able to help her? (dun, dun, dun!)
1. Flourish & Blotts

The Beauty Of a Bloodstaind Rose  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing!  
  
Hermione Granger stepped through the brick wall into Diagon Alley. She looked around to see if she could find either of her two closest friends.  
  
"Hermione?" a voice asked from behind her. She turned to see a tall fed headed girl smiling at her.  
  
"Ginny?" Hermione asked slightly shocked. Ginny squealed and without warning latched onto Hermione with a hug very like Mrs. Weasley's. When Ginny finlly let go Hermione said, "You look great!"  
  
"You do too!" the other girl squeled in return. Hermione smiled as her friend looked her over. In the past few years her hair had calmed down so that it wasn't frizzy just wavy and she had grown well into the sixteen year old girl she now was. "So how was your trip to Rome? I see you got some sun." Hermione suddenly launched into the story of her summer vacation, speaking very animatedly.  
  
After about twenty minutes she finished and they both began to work their way toward Flourish & Blotts to get all of their books. They both walked through the shop looking for the books that they needed, chatting about how weird this next school year would be.  
  
"I know!" Ginny said. "It so totally sucks that this is going to be your last yer. But it's also cool that you got picked as Hed Girl! Who's Head Boy?"  
  
"I haven't got a clue. The letter that I recieved didn't say." Hermione had of course wondered who the Head Boy was over the past few weeks, ever since she had gotten the letter. "Of all the people it could be though I can only pray that it isn't Malfoy."  
  
"What was that about me Granger?" a drawling voice from behind the two girls asked. They both whirrled around.  
  
"Well if it isn't the Devil-worshiping prick..." Hermione said to Ginny who snicked quietly behind her hand. Draco scowled at the remark.  
  
"Well I assume that you are Head Girl this year?" Draco asked.  
  
"What's it to you?" Ginny questioned him with a look of impatience on her face.  
  
"Well I don't really think that that is any of your business but I just wanted to be sure seeing as I am Head Boy and all."  
  
"You have got to be kidding me!" Hermione gasped at the news. Draco shook his head still wearing his scowl except now it had a little bit of ammusement mixed in. Hermione shook her head at him. "Why in the heck would Dumbledore have chosen you of all people?"  
  
"Well mabey because he didn't want little Miss Mudblood running the school with someone who would let her do anything that she wanted."  
  
"Sod off Malfoy!" Hermione shouted at him not paying any attention to all of the people that were now staring at her.  
  
"What are you goingto do Granger? Go whing to Dumbledore?" Draco chuckled. Before he knew what was happening Hermione had stepped right in front of him and punched him as hard as she could. He fell to the ground holding the side of his face where she punched him. He looked up at her livid face.  
  
She stared at him a few more moments before she spit on him and then turned and left the store with Ginny at her heels. 


	2. All guests are welcomed with open arms

The Beauty of a Bloodstaind Rose  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing!  
  
"Hermione what in the hell was that about?" Ginny asked her friend as the walked down Diagon Alley.  
  
"I'm sorry if I seemed to overreact Ginny but I've decided that this year I'm not going to take any-pardon my french-but I'm not going to take any of his shit." Ginny raised her eyebrows at this statement. "What?" Hermione asked.  
  
"It's just that I have never in the length of our friendship heard you cuss!"  
  
"Oh come off it!" Hermione snapped at her. Then when she saw the look on her friend's face she added, "Sorry Gin I'm just still a little pissed about Malfoy and how he was talking to me earlier. I-" but she was cut off when she heard a familiar voice call out her name. She turned and saw a rush of red before she was surrounded by arms.  
  
"Oh Hermione it is so good to see you!" one of the voices amongst the surge of hugs said.  
  
"Guys! Guys! Get off of her! She can't breathe!" Hermione heard Ginny say from behind her. Finally everyone let go and Hermione smiled at all of the faces before her.  
  
"Hey Ron! Mrs. Weasley! Fred and George! What are you two doing here?"  
  
"Oh. We're here to promote our new joke shop in Hogsmeade." They both held out flyers that in large red letters said, "Weasley's Wizard Wheezes! The best joke shop on this side of London!" A wide grin spread across her face as she read over the flyer.  
  
"When did you guys get a shop in Hogsmeade?" Hermione asked them. However before either of them could answer an annoying beeping rose from Hermione's wrist. She looked at her watch and whispered, "Damn. Um sorry guys but I have to go. I promised my mom that I would be back home in time for dinner." She waved goodbye to all of her friends and turned to leave. She walked back along Diagon Alley, enjoying the sights as she went.  
  
Just as she was about to walk through the wall back into the Leaky Cauldron she heard another call her name, "Hermione!" She turned and saw the second of her two best friends walking towards her.  
  
"Harry! Hi! It's soo good to see you!" she said enthusiastically as the two friends hugged.  
  
"It's good to see you too Hermione!" he replied with a grin. "So how was your summer?" She told him all about Rome and he laughed sighed and gasped at all the right moments. He also started making comments that made her laugh every now and then.  
  
"So Harry," she added as she finished. "I have to go home for dinner."  
  
"Oh. Ok." Harry said sounding a little disapointed.  
  
"You want to come over? My parents would be glad to have a visitor." He appeared to be thinking all of this over before he nodded.  
  
"Sure! Why not? I already have all of my stuff in my car so we won't have to make a stop tommrow on the way to the train station."  
  
"Cool." The two of them left through the Leaky Cauldron and got into their cars. They drove with Hermione in the lead all the way to Hermione's house. They both parked in the drive way and then went into the house.  
  
"Mom! Dad! I'm home!" Hermione called as she threw her keys down on a table just inside the door.  
  
"In here!" Hermione heard her mother's voice call from the kitchen.  
  
"Come on Harry." Hermione said to her friend as he walked through the front door. They both walked into the kitchen and as soon as they walked through the doorway they were surrounded by the blissful smell of cinnamon and apples. "Hey mom." Hermione hugged her mother as she walked past her.  
  
"Hello dear. Who is this dear?"  
  
"Oh hello," Harry said. "I'm Harry Potter. I'm one of Hermione's friends."  
  
"From svhol?" Mrs Granger asked him. He nodded in response before walking over to the table and taking a seat.  
  
"I was hoping that it might be ok with you and dad if Harry stayed here for the night and had dinner with us?"  
  
"Sure. I'm sure your father won't mind if Harry sleeps in the guest room." Hermione hugged her mother again and then turned and sat down at the table next to Harry.  
  
"Wow is your mom always this nice?" Harry asked.  
  
"That's the way it has always been around here. All guests are welcome with open arms."  
  
(A/N: I hope that you guys like this chapter and I also hope that you will R&R!) 


	3. A Night At The Granger's

The Beauty Of A Bloodstaind Rose  
  
Thanks for my one or two reviews and I will try my hardest to make this chapter much longer than the last two. I hope you enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing!  
  
"So Harry are you excited about this being your last year of school?" Mr. Granger asked Harry once they all had sat down for dinner.  
  
"I am happy that I won't have to go to school anymore but I am really going to miss Hogwarts. I have spent the best years of my life so far there so it will be difficult to leave but it will be good not to have to sit through Snape's class again."  
  
"That I can agree to." Hermione giggled as she said this.  
  
"Isn't Snape that teacher that you can't stand?" Mrs. Granger questioned her daughter. Hermione nodded as she took a big bite of her spaghetti. After a few moments of silence Hermione's parents began to talk about their day. Hermione sat and listened to her parents talking while she twisted her fork around in her pile of noodles.  
  
Harry sat staring at Hermione as he poked at a meatball with his fork. God she got so beautiful. Harry thought to himself. With the fading sun shining on her hair and the hidden beauty that always seemed to shine through her eyes, with all of this Harry couldn't take his eyes off of her.  
  
After dinner Hermione showed Harry to the spare bedroom upstairs. "I don't think that you will want to unpack any of your stuff seeing as we have to leave early tomorrow but you can put any of the stuff that you are going to need tomorrow in the closet or whatever. Also we aren't allowed to go downstairs after seven thirty so if you think that you are going to have a snack attack or something I suggest that you go get what you need now."  
  
"Why can't we go downstairs?" Harry asked.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes and sighed, "Don't ask. Just please don't go downstairs...I really don't feel like getting fussed at right now...Not after the day that I had."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"When Ginny and I were in Flourish & Blotts earlier we ran into Draco Malfoy."  
  
"Why was I almost certain that this would involve him?" Harry asked her.  
  
She shrugged and continued, "Well anyway he started saying all of this shit about me so I hit him and he fell to the ground like the little wimp that he is. Just before we left I spit on him." Harry stared in awe at the story that his friend had just told him. Also the fact that she had said all this in a voice that sounded very determined and proud almost confused him.  
  
Hermione glanced at a clock that sat on the bedside table. "Well Harry if you think that you are going to need a snack I suggest that you go get it. I need to get a shower before I go to bed or else I won't get to have one before we get to Hogwarts." She stood and walked to the door before turning, "Good night Harry. I hope that you sleep well." She then walked out of the room and shut the door behind her.  
  
* * *  
  
Harry sat bolt upright. He put on his glasses and looked at the clock that sat on his bedside table it read,"2:30". "What in the hell was that?" Harry asked himself quietly. As he stood up he slipped a sweatshirt over his bare chest. He tip-toed silently out of his room and across the hall to a door.  
  
He knocked quietly and waited a few seconds before Hermione answered. "Harry?" she asked sounding rather awake for it to be so late. "Harry what's wrong?"  
  
"Sorry to bother you Hermione but did you hear that crash earlier?" Hermione nodded, her face looking a little worn now. "Well don't you think that we should go see what it was? It could be a burglar."  
  
Hermione shook her head, "No we have an alarm that would warn us if someone had broke in. Don't worry about it Harry and just go back to bed." Hermione started to shut her door but Harry stopped her.  
  
"Hermione are you not the least bit worried about what could have caused that noise?"  
  
Hermione sighed deeply and stared pointedly into Harry's eyes, "Look Harry I do care but it is very possible that my parents have not come up to bed yet and like I said earlier I am not about to get yelled at because you are curious about a noise. Now, goodnight Harry."  
  
Harry stood staring for a moment at the door that Hermione had just shut in his face. Why does it seem like she doesn't care about the possibility that one of her parents are hurt? Harry asked himself. He shook his head and turned to go back into his room.  
  
As he passed by the stairs he heard raised voices. "Look bitch if you have a problem with how I run things around here you might as well leave! You have been threatening to leave for years! What's been keeping you here?" Harry's eyes widened at this. Could that really be the voice of Mr. Granger? It couldn't be. There was no way that that was the voice of the man who had politely talked to Harry at dinner and softly chatted with his wife about her day.  
  
"Fine you want me to leave!" Harry heard Mrs. Granger scream back. "I'll go then! You won't ever see me again you bastard!" Harry quickly ran back into his room as he heard someone start up the stairs.  
  
A million thoughts were rushing through Harry's head as he took off his sweatshirt and sat down on the edge of his bed.  
  
* * *  
  
Hermione sat curled up in a ball on top of her bed with a book in one hand and a flashlight in the other. She listened as her parents screamed at each other downstairs. Oh great. They're fighting again. She shook her head when she heard one of her parents stomp up the steps after her mother's millionth threat to leave.  
  
Why can't they just be happy? She asked herself as she put down her book and flashlight and snuggled up under the covers. Hermione ran her fingers over the left side of her stomach as she slowly drifted off to sleep.  
  
* * *  
  
"Hermione could you come down here for a second?" Mr. Granger called from the bottom of the stairs.  
  
Hermione emerged from her room looking very tired and worn. She slowly walked down the stairs and into the kitchen where her dad was now standing. "Whatcha need?" Hermione asked with a huge yawn.  
  
"Hermione I am afraid that I have some...news."  
  
"What is it dad?"  
  
"Last night your mother left us. She packed up some of her things and walked out," he said not sounding the least bit upset. Hermione heard Harry come down the stairs.  
  
"Great," she said with a sigh. "I'm not hungry so I'm just going to go get ready. We have to leave in less than an hour anyway." She turned and walked out of the room looking slightly upset. When she walked past Harry he smiled at her but it quickly disappeared when he saw the look on Hermione's face.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked.  
  
"My mom left last night." Hermione replied looking very annoyed.  
  
"What do you mean left?"  
  
"She packed up some of her stuff and left. We probably won't see her again until she comes to get the rest of her stuff and we will probably also see her in court."  
  
"Why court?" Harry asked in shock.  
  
"She will probably want a divorce now that she left." Hermione turned her head away as a tear slid down her cheek. "I got to go get ready to go so I'll tell you the rest in a little bit." She walked off up the stairs leaving Harry standing outside the kitchen door confused once again.  
  
(A/N: I will go ahead and end this chapter here. I know that this seems a little out of character for Hermione and her parents but you will learn about a hidden past of Hermione's in the next chapter. I hoped you all liked this enough to r&r! Also I hope that I made this one long enough. I know that it is still kind of short but it is the best that I can do for now. Bye!) 


	4. The Blood Flows Into The World

The Beauty Of A Bloodstaind Rose  
  
(Hey people! Thanks for the two reviews that I got. Yes I do realize that this is depressing at the moment but I promise it will get cheerier later on. I hope that you all have enough faith in me to keep reading until then!? In this chapter Hermione reveals to her friends a hidden past...)  
  
At exactly ten thirty Hermione and Harry arrived at the train station. They had driven the entire way in silence and still didn't say anything when they got their stuff out of Hermione's father's car and walked a few minutes later onto platform nine and three quarters.  
  
As they stepped onto the train they were greeted by a friendly, "Hello!" from Ron. "Where have you been?" he asked. "I thought that you guys would have been here a long time ago?"  
  
"Oh shut it Ron we got here half an hour early!" Hermione exclaimed with a smile as she slapped him hard on the arm. He smiled back at her as he rubbed his arm where she had hit him. They all went into the same compartment that they had sat in for the past few years.  
  
"Ron could you do me a favor?" Harry asked his friend.  
  
"Sure what you need?" Ron responded.  
  
"I need you to track down Dean and Seamus and tell them to come in here as soon as they can. It's not an emergency or anything but I have to ask them both something." Ron stood and walked out of the compartment but swayed slightly as the train began to move.  
  
Shortly after Ron shut the door Harry positioned himself directly across from Hermione. "Hermione I want you to tell me what is going on with you."  
  
"What do you mean?" she asked him without looking him in the eye.  
  
"You know exactly what I mean Hermione," he said to her as he grabbed her chin in his hand and did his best to get her to look him in the eye. Hermione sighed deeply and pulled her face away from Harry's hand.  
  
"I told you everything this morning," she said to him dully.  
  
"No you didn't Hermione. You know that as well as I do. Now will you please tell me what has been up with you?" His eyes were full of worry as he asked her and Hermione couldn't bare to see him look at her that way."  
  
She looked away and mumbled, "I am so sorry Harry but I can't tell you that."  
  
"Why can't you tell me Hermione? I am your best friend and you know that you can tell me anything. Please tell me what is wrong?" A single tear rolled down Hermione's cheek when she saw the look in Harry's eyes.  
  
"Please don't look at me that way," she whispered to him. "I can't bare to see the hurt in your eyes," she said this as a second tear rolled down her cheek. Harry reached up and wiped it away.  
  
"I promise that I won't look at you this way as long as you stop crying and tell me what is wrong." At that moment Ron re-entered the compartment.  
  
"Sorry Harry I couldn't find-what's wrong Hermione?" he asked and was quickly at his crying friend's side.  
  
"That's what I have been trying to find out ever since you left." Harry told Ron.  
  
Hermione wiped the tears away from her face and ran her fingers through her hair. She seemed to stare off blankly for several minutes before saying, "As you know Harry my Mother left for good last night." Harry nodded and Ron's eyes widened slightly before Hermione continued, "She left because she and my father didn't get along and were constantly fighting."  
  
"I heard them yelling at each other last night."Harry said slightly reluctantly. "So you hear them yelling a lot?"  
  
"I hear them shouting...I also hear the crashes like you did...often." Hermione ran her fingers through her hair again.  
  
"Are you saying that they fight more than just verbally?" Ron asked her, shock and worry apparent in his voice.  
  
Hermione nodded, "They were constantly beating up on each other. I would go down to breakfast some mornings and find a lamp or something and one if not both of them with fresh cuts or bruises." Hermione seemed to flinch as she told her friends this. She leaned back in her seat and absentmindedly ran her fingers over the same place on her stomach that she had the night before.  
  
"I am so sorry Hermione." Harry said to her.  
  
She shrugged at him, "It's been like that ever since I was little. The shouting...the crashes...the pain." She ran her fingers through her hair once again. Just as Hermione wiped another tear away the compartment door slid open and none other than Draco Malfoy was standing there.  
  
Draco didn't say anything except for, "Hermione you need to come with me. They are having a meeting of the Head's in one of the front compartments." Hermione glared at him but still stood and followed him out into the narrow hallway.  
  
* * *  
  
Hermione walked back into the compartment about half an hour later looking very bored. As she walked through the compartment door she saw that Harry was sitting in one of the seats while it looked like Ron had been pacing the small space.  
  
"Hey guys," she said to them. Just as she was about to say something else she tripped over something and started to fall but was caught by Ron.  
  
"Dear God above Hermione! What happened to you?" Harry nearly shouted at her.  
  
She got out of Ron's grasp and straightened her clothes. "What do you mean Harry?"  
  
"I mean that gigantic bruise on your stomach," he said now standing.  
  
Hermione crossed her arms across her stomach and asked, "What bruise?" Harry walked up to her and pulled her arms down to her sides and lifted the bottom of her shirt a little to reveal a very large, purple bruise on the left side of her stomach.  
  
"That bruise. Hermione what in the hell did you do?"  
  
"Oh t-that," she said with a nervous stammer. "I fell down the front steps the other day."  
  
"You're lying to us Hermione." Ron said to her. "I can see it in your face. What really happened?"  
  
"Why does this seem to matter so much to you two?" she asked them as she began to cry again.  
  
"Because you are our friend Hermione." Harry told her. "Now...What happened?"  
  
"They did it!" she shouted at him. "They beat me worse than they beat each other! Are you happy now? Huh? Now that you know that little miss know-it-all Hermione has problems!"  
  
Everyone and everything in the room didn't move nor make a sound until, "Hermione! I am so sorry!" Both Ron and Harry wrapped their arms around Hermione and hugged her for all that they were worth.  
  
As the trio all stood hugging they were all unaware of the silent figure that stood outside of the compartment door. Dear God above, the figure thought. I can't believe it's affected her too.  
  
(A/N: I must end this chapter here and hope that you all will review! I promise that in the next chapter something good will happen for Hermione. I promise! Bye!) 


	5. No Longer Alone

(Thanks for my reviews guys!)  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing!  
  
Hermione stood in one of the bathrooms on the train and tried to fix her makeup since it had gotten messed up terribly when she had cried. After a while Hermione just wiped off what was on her face, her hands shaking too bad to allow her to put on her makeup correctly. Someone knocked on the door.  
  
"Just a minute!" she called as she shoved her stuff back in her bag. She tucked her hair behind her ear and opened the door. As she looked out through the doorway she looked up into eyes that were such an intense steel- blue that her knees almost buckled underneath her.  
  
"Well are you just going to stand there and stare at me Granger or are you going to get out of the way?"  
  
"Shut it Malfoy," she said to him as she pushed past him into the hall. Draco stepped into the bathroom and slid the door closed. He leaned against the wall and just stared at the door in disbelief.  
  
* * *  
  
Hermione walked back into the compartment shut the door. She sat down on one of the seats without saying a word to ether of her friends and stared out of the window.  
  
"Why didn't you tell us before?" Ron asked her.  
  
"I don't know," she replied dully.  
  
"You should have told us," Harry interjected. "If you had told us we could have done something about it."  
  
"I have to get out of this room." Ron stood and stepped out of the room and slid the door shut.  
  
"I-" Harry began but simply stood and walked out of the room just as Ron had a few moments before. Hermione curled her feet up in front of her chest and sat staring out of the window. Thought after thought ran through her head like racers in a marathon. However the predominant question was always, Why? She wiped a tear away from her eye when there was a knock at the door.  
  
"Hermione?" someone asked. She turned to see who was there and once again met the eyes of frozen steel.  
  
"What do you want Malfoy?" she asked.  
  
"Dumbledore told me to find you. We need to patrol the halls until we get to the station." Hermione was surprised that he wasn't acting rude at all. She stood and walked out of the room with Draco at her heels.  
  
"Are you ok?" he asked her as they walked.  
  
"I'm fine," she responded. "Why do you ask?"  
  
"You're just acting a little beaten down, that's all."  
  
Damn, he really chose an interesting wording for that didn't he?  
  
Hermione said in her mind. They walked from end to end and back of the train in silence.  
  
"So how was your summer? You know, before you spit on me and everything?"  
  
"Why do you care?" she asked him slightly taken aback.  
  
"Just asking," he said with a shrug of his shoulders.  
  
They lapsed into silence again before, "Draco what in the hell happened to you?!"  
  
Draco had been stretching when Hermione saw something on his back. "What?" he asked her looking a little confused.  
  
"Your back what did you do?!"  
  
"Oh...that...I...er...fell."  
  
"You're lying! What really happened?"  
  
"Well from what I heard earlier the same thing that happened to you...by the hand of your parents."  
  
(A/N: I realize that his was really short but I am going to my Dad's house and I wanted to get another chapter up on this before I left. Please read and review! I will be checking my email while I am over there and hope to see some reviews in my box!) 


	6. Author's Note

Just to let you all know I realize that it has been forever since I last posted but we have been having massive computer trouble and now we have a new computer but I have none of my old story files and ff.net won't let me copy and paste so that I can have them to work on but I promise that I will do what I can to post again on all of my stories asap! Thanks for staying with me and being patient on this!

-Laura


End file.
